another puppet to my use
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: gravity falls is host to a lunar eclipse when the flynn-flecther arrive, and phineas, ferb and isabella will find out why this place is dangerous, as dipper and mabel prepare for the fight of their life. warning there will be brother feels and fighting, a little swearing, might change the rating. inspired by turning the tides tumblr and dog gone it tumblr.
1. prologue

AUTHER NOTE, THIS FICTION WAS INSPARIED BY FANART SO IF ANYONE SAID THEY KNOW THE PART OF THE STORY DONT SAY I PLAGIARIST IT I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I WAS INSPAIRED BY THEM AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANKS THE ARTIST FOR THE IDEA AND CONECTION ALSO I MADE UP THE PLOT AND HOW THE STORY WILL BE IN PLACE SO THERE.

Prologue

Gravity falls. Home to gnomes, manitours, an actual bottomless hole, zombies, curse pinball machine and even evil itself Gideon, but since twins Dipper and Mabel pines came to this here town they solve it crimes, gain allies and enemies and at one point a frienemy, all thanks to a book with more Questions? Then answers.

now dipper and mabel was watching T.V after cleaning the shack and displays when this news report came from the actual nation station** "**good morning world, in a few days gravity falls will be have more tourist in town when their legendary lunar eclipse, those who don't know about it, it's an great astrological amazement phenomenon where only in Gravity Falls can have a eclipse and oddly enough nowhere else in the world"

"Wow never knew, wonder why grunkle Stan never told us" said dipper

"So make sure you be here in gravity falls to see it and visit this entire wonderful town now to a field reporter fetched far, fetched?" Said the anchor-man

Then they cut to the main street of town "Yes I'm here in gravity fall with all the locals getting ready for the flood of tourist coming, sir how are you getting ready for the next few days" then to the twins amazement the reporter talked to grunkle Stan.

"Well my good sir my grand niece and nephew are helping me getting more displays/souvenirs of the eclipse, and help around because I'm so old"

"YOU RUN FASTER THEN MY CAR YOU OLD MAN"yelled a random man.

"HAY WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD" then Stan ran off to fight the person who yelled at him.

"Well there you have it one of the sites to see the mystery shack, now I leave it back to you Martha" then dipper turn off the T.V and said "want to get Stan out of jail again"

"Maybe after I finish these new sweaters" said Mabel knitting

"Why?" question dipper standing up about to leave.

"So I can give them to our new non-gravity fall friend's dipper" squealed Mabel

Dipper eyes squinted afraid Mabel will make the wrong kind of 'friends' "fine... I'm going to look in the book again, I defiantly know there something about gravity falls on this about a lunar eclipse" then dipper left the lounge and went to the store sitting on the stool behind the register with Wendy, Dipper read the book with the black light then he found what he was looking for,

It said: _I have found right here in gravity fall in every summer there is a lunar eclipse, somehow all the creature grow more powerful and more smarter., most of these creature use this power to run I do not know what for but I do know this they don't want to be part of something I talked to one of the gnomes and said 'we are running from____bill' I know he's dangerous alone but why are they scared of him during this night particular night'_

Dipper then hold the black light closer to find more but there was nothing more to it he wondered why "hay dipper what's up" said Wendy finally looking up from her magazine.

"I never heard of the gravity falls eclipse now it the only this town can talk about"

"True it the only thing keeping this town from going under, all the full hotels, cabins, dinners stocked and this place Stan make more money than we usually do" leaning over the register

"Wow, so anyway you know and the monster in the forest"

"Yes?" says Wendy

"Well turns out they become stronger but to escape bill"

"Bill who?"

"oh yes you don't know he a triangle thing made out of 'pure energy' and want both me and mabel gone, he took over my body once!"

"Really?!" asked Wendy putting her magazine down.

"Really and for some reason pain is funny not cartoon funny like horror movie funny" said dipper lifting arm above his head into the air.

"What, wait when did he do that?"

"During the time of mabel puppet show"

"Wow, really?

"DIPPER" dipper look to see his grunkle Stan at the door with the only police in town "find some new attraction but no real monsters just gimmicks ones got it?"

"Yes sir"

"And Mabel" there was a silence then both of them said "knitting"

Hours passed and both mabel and dipper are tired they lie on the beds sleeping, waddles laying next the girl and the books with the number 3 in dipper grasp both seemed right but in a different part of the country a different family are going to gravity falls for the lunar eclipse but they will have a different adventure they normally have, no space adventure, tombs, or other this just different.


	2. 1

Ch1: the arrival

NOON

**Ferb dream**

_Ferb doesn't know where he is or why, all he know was he was hanging from a cliff of sort the sky and everything else was in different shade of red, ferb was bruised, scratches here and there, and cuts with little blood coming out and everything the sky the cliff all covered in different shade of red, then he saw his step brother standing there looking down at him with no expression on his face or anything, all phineas did was looking down at him._

"_Phineas help" said ferb tear coming down his eyes "place help" phineas knelt down grabbed ferb wrist and somehow with super strength he life him up then ferb saw phineas closer, sclera is completely black the iris is blood red and he smile like a jackal "phineas?"_

"_Sorry I have no use for you" his voice was not the phineas voice he knows this was different "it...err ... how you say it...i have to let you go" he laughed, like something unnatural, phineas let go of ferbs wrist and let him fall into abyss the last thing the green haired boy seeing someone look like his brother but it not him._

"_Ferb...ferb...FERB!"_

Ferb woke up in the car he was on the left side of the car leaning on the door and there he saw his step mom driving and next to her was Candace, and with him phineas and Isabella. It's been a few days since they left Danville to go to gravity falls, "sorry ferb I have to wake you up because we're about an hour away"

"It's alright" he said. Ferb saw phineas and Isabella talking what they might do. A few days ago everyone was exited to go bags packed, rooms booked and the boys blueprints for their inventions but Lawrence broke his leg when they was taking stock in the antique store apparently one of the grandfathers clock have termite in the legs, so he have to stay behind he insist on the other to go and he can look after Perry too so they don't have to pay the kennel to hold him.

Outside they saw the forest, birds, animals, cars and one point Candace thought she saw the zebra that keep calling her Kevin, then they past the acre sign saying 'welcome to gravity fall' "so ferb when we get settled what should we do first, the extreme ferries wheel, fire powered wooden plane oh I know a giant-"before phineas finished his sentence Candace spoke.

"Oh no you three are not building anything today, we just got here and you want to build a giant what?"

"A giant puzzle box the shape of a vase where everyone can come in and out"

Candace frown and just said "no to that too"

"Why?" asked Isabella.

"because with your farther at home resting his leg I want us to spent today and tomorrow together" said Linda pulling up at the hotel, "I'll get the keys for our room and then we go see the sites, just get the bags out of the car kid"

"Okay" said everyone.

As Linda left to the front office to get the keys, "so phineas we going to share?"

"No, ferb and I have one room you'll be sharing with Candace" said phineas pulling his bag of the back of the car, "and mom has a room to herself so we might have a few minutes of peace then we travel around"

"okay boys here your key for your room and girls yours too" said Linda handed them the keys and they left to their room, phineas and ferbs room have a T.V, mini fridge, and a bunk bed. "So who get top bunk "ferb pulled out his fist signing to play rock, paper, scissors. "Okay"

'1, 2, 3' phineas did rock but ferb done paper "okay fair is fair your on top bunk, how do you think the girls are doing?" he asked while they put away their cloths in the drawers.

Girl's room

The girls room have the same items in the boys room except with two separate beds Candace was texting her boyfriend saying 'how are you, what are you doing' and all that "Candace do you think phineas will notice me during the eclipse?"

"Maybe or he'll be the same unaware of the situation of romance" she said.

"True but I just wish he notice me so we can be in love, date, get married, and have kids"

"Whoa whoa, izzy I'm not sure you two might be last that long, I'm sure Jeremy and I might break up in a few years (Candace mind: never he is mine)"

"No because he the one"

"Okay never mine Jeremy is my the one"

Then there was a knock on the door Isabella answered it and there was phineas and ferb but they change phineas was wearing long jeans and a red hooded jumper and ferb longer purple pants and a black jacket "hay guys want to go have lunch" asked phineas

"Sure thing left, let me change too"

"not me I'm going to mom" said Candace she left and Isabella close the door and change her dress to long pants with pink lining and plain white shirt with a purple and pink jumper. She opens the door again and walked out, then they followed Linda and Candace out of the hotel and into town.

They can see the sites, stores and others till they found a dinner. Once in most of the tables was full or occupied then one group left and they got in before anyone else "this place look nice" said Linda, she looked in the menu. "So kids after we eat what are we going to do next"

"Go to this place" said the waitress handing Linda a flyer to the gravity fall lake "every one love that lake"

"Why thank you...err?"

"Lazy Susan" then she left after she taken their order. They talked among themselves.

"Guys still it's lovely you want me to come here with you" said Isabella dinking her juice.

"well most of the fireside girls are of in holiday with their family and Buford of in bully camp and baljeet of in India visiting family you'll be so bored you feel like you're in school, and also dad leg was broken but mostly..." to Isabella she felt like he going to say something romantic and heart warming "we need you to help us build"

Isabella just face was expressionless she drank the rest of her juice and said "going to the little girls room" then left to the bathroom she looked at the mirror and said "phineas you build rollercoaster's, I giant hunted house, found the lost city of Atlantic and save the world from going to an eternal winter, but you never know when a girl is flirting with you or crush on you"

"We'll look like you are in quiet the pickle," Isabella turn to see a tomboy in lumberjack attire red hair with hat, "sorry named Wendy, I know what your problem is"

"Isabella and you do?"

"Sure back in grade school I had a manger crush on this boy dean, but he never saw it so I pushed him in the mud" said Wendy leaning on the wall.

"What did that do?"

"We fought and our parent made us spend more time with each other till he likes me" she smile.

"Well that all good for you but phineas and I know each other since we were 5 and he still haven't notice" sighed Isabella

"well I have two ideas you confess your feeling for him and hope he have the same thing, or I help trapping you and him in a room alone" said Wendy smiling with the idea hoping it's a good one.

"Okay idea 1 like that's ever going to happen and idea 2 phineas is never alone; his brother is with him always"

"What if I distract him so I trap you two?"

"How?" Wendy pulled out her phone and typed a number.

"Hay dipper gives me to Mabel I need to talk to her... hay mabel look remember you told me you want a summer romance well I think I found the guy for you I'll try to bring him over at the mystery shack" then she pulled her phone away from her ear when the squalling is gone from the phone, Wendy place it back on her ear, "so I see you there and I point him out k ...k" then she hang up the "looks like the plan might work if mabel doesn't scare who?"

"Ferb"

"That's a weird name, weirder then soos"

"So where is this mystery shack?"

"Here's a flyer I work there too but I'm just handing out flyers now well I see you there and one more thing"

"Yes?"

"What dose ferb look like?"

"He has green hair"

"okay" then Wendy left with thumbs up Isabella too then went back to the table they are in, ate their food, talked, until Isabella convinced Linda to go to the mystery shack, after an hour or so they left the dinner and go to the shack.


	3. 2

Ch2: plan into action

It was an hour since Isabella meets Wendy in the restroom at the dinner, they drove to the place and now on front of the mystery shack, the house looked run down the s has fallen down from the word 'shack' now spelling 'hack' so once inside there was a lot of people, tourist mostly and locals. Isabella then saw Wendy reading a magazine at the register, Isabella wonders toward her "hay Wendy"

Wendy look down to see Isabella "hay so who is this phineas guy your crushing on?"

"Him" when Wendy looks she pointed to the boy with a triangle head.

"Really, I mean really" said Wendy confused

"Have you ever had a crush on someone that looks weird but cute" argued Isabella.

"okay point taken, ohh mabel" called Wendy, Isabella then saw a girl about her age, brown hair, braces, wearing a sweater with a picture of a robin. "Izzy this is the owner niece Mabel pine and mabel I need you help"

"What is it?" asked Mabel

"This is izzy-" Wendy leaned over to Mabel wrapping one arm around her.

"Isabella" Isabella interrupted

"Sorry well she has a friend who has no romance so I'm going to lock them in the closet and all I need you to do is flirt with his brother and he might be your summer romance" said Wendy "so want to help"

"Love to but dipper is hiding there grunkle Stan want him to be the wolf boy again"

"Okay, who about your room?"

"Waddles messed it up badly"

"THEN WHERE?!" yelled Wendy, throwing her arms in the air then she notice people are staring. "Where are the peanut butter?" then they stop looking. "Okay new plan Mabel distract his brother while izzy take her crush to the deep forest"

"Okay" said Mabel.

"first of mabel see the boy with green hair" said Isabella, mabel look to see ferb looking at blueprints with phineas "you need to get him away from that boy"

"Okay" then Mabel left to ferb, and Isabella gone to phineas.

"Hay phineas I found something in the forest want to come with me?"

"okay let me ask ferb, fer.." phineas turned to talked to his brother but then he saw him being dragged by a brunet pulling him to the displays he look like he's scared but phineas couldn't see "looks like he's busy, well lets go outside" phineas took Isabella's hand and walked outside toward the forest.

Dipper went next to Wendy confused "what just happen? And what did you do?" he asked,

"I usually do this, this time of the summer and also I have a lot of summer friends visiting beside I thing I also help Mabel and a couple find love" explain Wendy.

"Really?"

"Yes, the first plan was a bust when you hid in the closets so they went into the forest you know the deep part" dipper eyes widen giving a face saying 'are you kidding me?' "Err dipper?"

"nothing just it, it...nothing" then dipper left the shack, Wendy flip her phone open texting her friend she meet last summer when a teenage boy came to town named Jeremy Johnson.

_W: hay what up?_

_J: nothing just missing my girlfriend_

_W: you're in a relationship?_

_J: yes listen she and her family are going to gravity fall she might be there now_

_W: well I tell her you missed and love her_

_J: thnks._

Then Wendy closed her phone looking outside sun just starting to set and the shack is going to close soon.

- Mabel and ferb-

Mabel dragged ferb away from his brother "hay I'm mabel, I was told to give you a private tour so there, fake monster, artefacts', and here..." mabel lead ferb to a closet different to the one dipper was in "it the only place we need to be" ferb took mabel hand patting it and said "sorry I have another" then he was about to leave. "Oh and why did you drag me off?"

"Okay, okay look your friend ask me to distract you so she can spend time with your brother" explained Mabel

"really she could've asked me for them to be alone" said ferb turning around walked back to his family, when he got there Isabella and phineas was not there but his mother and sister looking 'great they left without telling mother or Candace' he thought 'better find then it going to get dark' ferb walked outside into the forest.

Mabel watch ferb walked away she felt something inside so sort of determination "oh you'll see I will get what I want" pouted Mabel

"Mabel why are you talking to yourself?" question dipper

"Nothing...isn't your hiding from grunkle Stan?"

"Yes but he's busy, some pharmacist and his platypus want their money back" said dipper then he left

-Phineas and Isabella-

Phineas and Isabella was walking in the deep forest they spotted animals, butterflies, flowers and the wonders, phineas talked what they saw and Isabella stared at the boy next to her, to her this is better when she was with him for the picnic then was ruined when ferb return and done the project, but now Isabella finally alone with the boys she love.

"So now we here, what did you saw here?" asked phineas.

"Oh I forget, well since we are here we could explore" said Isabella "and also I kind a want to see this forest without you know-"

"You know what"

"You build the projects; I know you can't be sane for a day without a project"

"True but with without ferb help I would have still continue building that rollercoaster" said phineas sitting down on a log. "That why I prefer to build with ferb, I'm the thinker, the guy who come up with the ideas and plan"

"Wow phineas I never knew, so ever wish you can build stuff like ferb?" asked Isabella sitting next to phineas.

"Sometime but I like who thing are at the moments, me the thinker and ferb man of action" phineas looked up and saw the sky darkening "we should go back its getting dark, you know the way back?"

"yes we walked a straight line so it's okay going the back the same way" they stood up and walked back, after a while phineas saw something in the corner of his eye, he stopped look at the direction he saw the thing then he walk towards it and saw a bright yellow glow in the distance, his curiosity always a flaw in his mind so he walked away from Isabella and follow the glow he walked over flowers, leaves even a bug or three to get closer to the glow.

"What is that?" he question himself then he saw a black top hat, he was about to call out to the glow them "PHINEAS" the glow disappeared and Isabella turned phineas by the shoulder "what on earth are you doing, we have to get back before we get into trouble"

"Sorry, sorry I thought I saw something" said phineas turning his head back to where the glow was.

"What was it?"

"I don't know Isabella" as they walked back the shack was closing and they saw Linda, Candace and ferb walking to the car.

"Hay kids why you inside weren't?" ask Linda.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something and I want phineas want it to come with me to check it out" explain Isabella.

"well as long you weren't alone it's okay now it getting dark, let's go back to the hotel I grab pizza for us for dinner" then they got in the car and drove back to the hotel, hours later after they ate everyone was ready to go to bed. The Linda was talking too Lawrence seeing if he feeling okay want anything in town, the girls was talking what Isabella did in the forest and Candace douhting the man in the mystery shack findings, and they boys mostly phineas was talking about what they going to do tomorrow, now it was 9:16 pm they was allowed to be up much later but still sleep.

Ferb was reading on the top bunk with a torch over his shoulder, and phineas staring at the bunk above him wondering "what is the matter?" asked ferb placing his book down.

"Nothing" startled turning to his side facing the wall.

"I know you phineas, when you don't talk for a while there's something in your mind, now tell me"

"Okay, while Isabella and I was coming back to the forest I saw something and I want to see what it is but then Isabella went to get me and it disappeared..."

"And tomorrow you want to fine it?"

"Yes, yes I do"

"well this town has a lunar eclipse where is doesn't show anywhere else and you found a glowing item in the forest, I think mother might let us wonder the forest in the morning" Said ferb placing the book under his pillow getting ready for bed.

"Thanks I needed that" then they both closed their eyes to go to sleep. "Hay one more thing wonder what's Perry doing?" and ferb pop his head over the side shrugging then finally sleep.


	4. 3

AOUTHER NOTE: sorry I feel like this chapter seen to be a short one

Ch3: why? What's happening?

**Phineas dream**

_Phineas was walking in the forest he was in before but different the trees are denser, scarier and darker, his mind knows he's moving but he's not controlling it, it was walking towards a cliff then he saw someone hanging off it. Phineas want to help him up but his body won't do so, 'what are you doing help him' phineas mind yelled. Then he was who it was down the cliff was his brother ferb but all bruised and scratched, 'okay now please help him' he yelled again._

'_**No**__' that voice was sinister, vial and evil. His body looked down at ferb just staring, '__**what use do I have with him if I have you**__'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**who do you think controlling your body**__' phineas then notice his brother pleading for help his body grabbed his and said "__**Sorry I have no use for you**__" ' what no he's my brother, he need me I need him' phineas saw ferb crying ' please don't'_

"_**It...Err... How you say it...i have to let you go"**__ then he let go of him 'NOOOO!' phineas saw his brother fall into the darkness 'WHY DID YOU DO THIS HE DID NOTHING'_

'_**He was a bother and also what the point**__'_

'_He my brother did and you…you just killed him' then he felt something around his throat tightening 'what are you doing?' phineas try to struggles free from the invisible grip._

'_**Killing you**__' darkness creped over his eye '__**you can join your brother in a bit**__'_

"NO!" phineas sat up from his bed holding his hands out, sweating, panting looking around seeing he's in the hotel room, then he stretched his body seeing he in control of his body. Then he remember his dream and he stood up on the corner of his bed to see his brother still asleep "thank god" he whispered then he lay down again, he turned his head to see the time on the digital clock **2:13am**. He turned his body around to the wall, what he saw in his dream someone he didn't know who killed his brother, even in his dream he's scared to be alone, tears brimmed in his eyes then he began to sob.

"Phineas?" phineas stop sobbing "are you okay, are you crying?" asked ferb stepping down his bed, and sitting on the edge of his brother bed "what happen? Bad dream?"

"Sorry ferb I just have….. It just a nightmare" said phineas, "sorry if I wake you, you can go back to bed"

"Sorry but when your brother is crying in…" ferb look at the clock "2:20 in the morning its serious" phineas sat up looking at his brother, ferb eyes widen to his brother eyes are red from the crying, ferb hugged his brother tightly. "Please tell me phineas"

"I have a nightmare that's all, I just got scared" said phineas he pulled away looking at the floor, it's nothing… I know you're going to stay till I tell you right" ferb nodded "okay I have I dream where I was being controlled by something and I was at a cliff and I saw you" ferb eye widen this sound like the dream he had when they arrived in gravity falls "and I don't know but I was forced to pushed you off the cliff I beg it to not to but it won't listen then It tried to kill me too and…"

Then ferb hugged him again and just said "shut up phineas" phineas cried harder, sobbing on his brother shoulder, "Please don't tell anyone"

"Okay, I stay with you for till your asleep" he whisper 'thank you' and went back to sleep, ferb watched will he is sure phineas is asleep he climbed back onto his bed and didn't went back to sleep he wonders who did he and phineas have the same dream but in different prospective. Nothing made sense the lunar eclipse, Phineas seeing a glow, the same dream something here is lurking in this town.

'What is happening here?'


	5. 4

AUTHERS NOTE: for those I accidentally spelt diner as dinner, so sorry there's no diners in Australia I know of for me to say it often, and the all direction ferries wheel I was thinking of a gyroscope ferries wheel, and people are asking about the nightmare it's going to be in the next chapter and this chapter is going to be a really long one so I might rest after this one.

So happy readying, and still fan art and au are still my inspiration and those artist reading this thank you.

Ch4: HI! (AU: my longest chapter)

This 7:00pm in the morning, Isabella and Candace was already up and dressed, cadence and Linda went to the diner they was before and Isabella went to get the boys, she knocked the door and nothing, "phineas, ferb are you two awake" she waited till the door was open phineas was there still in his PJ's with a small dark line under his eyes.

"Morning Isabella, what the time?" asked phineas.

"It's a little passed 7 is ferb awake too?"

"Yes we just got up about 10 minutes ago, we had a little trouble sleeping last night" said phineas, he turned to see ferb out of the shower dressed "sorry I have to get dressed, you can wait her with ferb"

"Sure" then he left to the bathroom with his cloths "ferb what happen last night?" ferb remember the promise he made to phineas last night to not to tell anyone even Isabella.

"We heard something last night"

"Maybe it was us, we found a rat in our room"

"Maybe that it?" Ferb lied. "So where the rest?"

"Going to the diner but they going to stop at a few store along the way" then phineas came out dressed.

"So let's go" they left the hotel walking down the street, nothing much was happening just people selling tourist items and souvenir, many things happening at once till they gotten to the diner and saw their mom and sister drinking coffee.

"Oh hay boy, Isabella I already order your food" said Linda "oh and i found out there's a mall here so Candace and I are going there"

"Mind if we go to the forest?" asked phineas. Then lazy Susan place their food on the table as well as the bill. "Thank you…so can we?"

"Sure why not, our original plans to spent today together broke, oh okay I want you three to be careful" said Linda

"Don't worry I have my hiking badge" said Isabella. After about an hour or two they finish left the dinner

"okay you three I want you kids to be back soon here's some money for lunch if you take longer, okay" said Linda giving then ten dollars each, they spilt path as Linda and Candace left to the mall as the other left to the forest near the mystery shack.

-Dipper and Mabel-

today The twin had a day off from working because one of the tourist was a lawyer and somehow Stan has a sixth sense for lawyers and tax lawyers, and not want to be bothered with the child labor law, they was outside on the balcony dipper reading the book with the black light and Mabel knitted a sweater "Mabel you think we should go out in the forest and find out more about the eclipse? Couse if it involve bill somehow this will get deadly"

"True but we haven't seen him in weeks I doubt he will be back, if he did the mystery twins will be there and haaa…." Mabel stop taking to when she saw ferb and his friends walking past the mystery shack towards to forest, "HAY GREEN HAIR BOY" Ferb looked at Mabel up to the see her on the balcony then ran in the forest then phineas and Isabella ran too "HAY WAIT" Mabel jumped and grabbed on the tree climbing down as dipper follow, the twins run till they catches up "hay wait why are you going in there?" phineas stopped as Isabella grabbed ferbs jacket.

"Err hi … sorry is this private property?" asked phineas

"What no….."Said dipper catching up "sorry err I'm dipper and this is my twin Mabel pine"

"I'm phineas Flynn and my step brother ferb fletcher and my best friend Isabella Garcia – shaprio so this forest is not private property?"

"Nope so why are you going in? It's dangerous" said dipper.

"Well I saw something and would you mind if you guide us I'm sure we get lost after a while? Right Mabel" asked Isabella gripping harder on ferbs arm as he free struggle Isabella thought 'why is he trying to run?'

"oh sure I know this place at the back of my hand…" then she saw a spot she is sure that was not there "just let me get waddles"

"Who" asked ferb finally free from Isabella's painful grip?

"My pet pig, I won him"

"Wow ferb and I have a pet platypus name Perry" said phineas. Dipper was not sure if should say he saw a platypus the other day with a pharmacist but he kept it to himself there more semi- aquatic mammals out Australia and in zoo's, right? "So you guys show us?" phineas smiled

"Sure why not" then Mabel left to get waddles "oh what did you thing you saw err Isabella right?" asked dipper

"right, well I don't know" she smiled then her face expressionless, the boys turn to see Mabel with waddles "oh my god HE'S CUTE" she smiled, she knelt down patting the chubby adorable pig.

"I know, and he's all mine" Mabel tone change a bit when she said 'all mine' "well lets go"

They left all together walking over the path planted there years ago Isabella and Mabel was behind the boys, about an 2 hours walked in the forest the boys started a conversation on their own while the girls talk separately "okay so Mabel and I are staying with our great uncle but he prefer to be called 'grunkle Stan' don't know why and there's soos he the handy man and Wendy is the redhead at the register and boy is she you know" phineas is drawing a black face.

"Phineas is hopeless in the romance department" said ferb

"Hay that not…okay I'm a little lost" said phineas

"I fell the same way too, I too have a crush on some on older"

"really who?" asked dipper, ferb just said nothing then he turn to phineas wide eye surprised his step brother has a crush, dipper know who it might be weird If its someone phineas know so well "well how old is she?"

"About 16, if you don't mine I don't want to talk about this anymore" asked ferb placing his hands in his pocket

"You have a crush on someone the same age as cadence" said phineas, lifting his air in the air, ferb nodded in phineas rant.

"Okay?... well there's also sheriff bulb and deputy Dorland and don't call them for help they do nothing here, Manley Dan, Wendy dad he's really strong like move a tree out of dirt strong"

"Wow" said phineas

"And Tyler he always at fights he yelling 'get 'em, get 'em' and then there Pacifica" said dipper hissing her name.

"Who?"

"She is our enemy, her family is the only rich people here and she buys the coolest things and show them off and never let anyone ride, play on, or share" Phineas is mad who can anyone have everything and not share "the worst part was she keeps being mean to Mabel, you know ferb she scary but she nice, fun, and love to find the goodness in people, but Pacifica just push it all down, something I wish we have something to show Pacifica even if you have something amazing it should be share or something" then he smile and look at ferb and he know what phineas was thinking and nodded.

"Dipper today ferb and I will make the most amazing gyroscope ferries wheel here in gravity fall" said phineas cheerfully wrapping his arm around dipper shoulder.

"Really your family rich too?" then step brothers laughed.

"No ferb and I will build it, it's easy"

"That will tack all summer?" dipper moved phineas arm off his shoulder

"Actually if you guys want to help about 3 hours or less so you're in, I mean after you show us the forest" asked phineas holding out his hand.

"Okay if it will show Pacifica she not so perfect" the dipper was about to shake his hand but phineas move.

"err ferb and I don't invented to show off we do it to entertain others and help them, we help our friends so many time one time we brought the band love Handel together again" dipper stopped his face was surprised, secretly he love them.

-Isabella and Mabel-

While the boys was talking Isabella was talking to Mabel "thanks for not telling them we kind of know each other"

"Don't worry beside..." Mabel lean to Isabella "ferb kinda look cute" Isabella is surprised at Mabel "is he British or something?"

"He is, and why do you like him?"

"I don't know, but he said in a relationship" Isabella grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"ferb is not in a relationship I don't even know if he has a crush on someone I know" said Isabella, then Mabel smiled and said "well I might as well get him to notice me like you try and get phineas and beside dipper said I get super-duper desperation after I get too determine when I didn't get waddles"

"I thought you won him?"

"I did and didn't it's kinda confusing, you know time traveling" Isabella not sure what that was about. "So dipper won him for me" she smiled "so what do you do?"

"I'm the leader of the fireside girl's troop 462321"

"Wow I was a fireside till they kick me out" said Mabel sadly

"Why?"

"Half a year there and only one budge knitting"

"If you want I'm a legend with other troops I could put in a word for them and let you back in" said Isabella putting her arm around her smiling, trying to encourage her.

"no it okay I actually have fun here, the exploring adventure and the only thing I don't like was I nearly married to a bunch of garden gnomes" said Mabel.

"Gnomes?"

"Yes, not to mention manitours not Minotaur manly Minotaur's and actual dinosaur, ghost, zombies, curse pinball machine, bottomless hole, elf's working the mini golf park, magic, the 6 and half president and I'm a congress woman and many more"

"I bet I can beat you in the most amazing summer Mabel" smiled Isabella

"Bring it on Isabella"

All of them talked among themselves them phineas grabbed the girls attention "hay Isabella, Mabel we going to do project, first off Isabella call Paul and tell him to bring the usual but here" Isabella pulled out her phone he mom gave her for emergency but ignored it she talked to the Paul for the supplies and bring them to gravity falls "so got any place where for to build it, it's going to be gigantic" asked phineas. Dipper smiled and he moved leaning on a close tree.

"Our grunkle Stan sold some land for money we could use it near the mystery shack Mabel and I can draw a line so our Stan won't make money out of it" said dipper

"And Wendy know almost everyone in town so she can get everyone to us" said Mabel jumping in joys and moving closer to ferb. "So we should go back to the mystery shack now?"

"Sure" said ferb moving quickly move away from Mabel, they walked back from the direction they was coming from phineas explain to the girls what they are building.

"so it's an gyroscope Ferris wheel, there will be an outer ring holding and stabilizing and inner ring and with the inner ring there will be seats for two people like any ferries wheel the seats will rotate one way while the inner ring circle around flip around and center will be also stabilizing the ring and the control room, sound good so far?" he asked, Isabella understand it all but Mabel just gave a 'whaaaa' face.

"So we are good" phineas continue talking about the gyroscope wheel, while ferb jotting calculation in a note book he had with him.

But dipper he feel skeptical about the project and within his mind he wonders 'so those three can build a nearly impossible machine in the empty space grunkle Stan sold, hmm, I think they might of told us that but they might be telling the truth about they can do it, well I've seen weirder like all summer' Mabel called his name when they got back to the shack but with huge trucks bringing out the metal, rings, other contractions and a god damned crane, then he saw phineas signing all of the forms he walked up to the red head and said "aren't you a little young to, hmm I don't know, DO ANY OF THIS!?"

Phineas turned to him and said "yes, yes we are" then he grabbed the blueprints and putting on a welding mask on his head "oh and Mabel talking to Wendy and you can draw the property line, okay?" phineas then flip the welding mask on then he started helping ferb making the stand and stairs for the gyroscope wheel.

Dipper went inside to grab the spry can that grunkle Stan use to decorate the display then he saw Stan distracting the tourist with the 'most distracting thing in the world' dipper doesn't know how but he was memories, the he snap out of it and to dipper it was a minute but it was about 30 minutes.

he wondered for a while and he went into grunkle Stan bedroom and move stuff around till he found blue and black spry can then he move everything back and walked out of the bedroom and went to the main room in the mystery shack then saw Wendy talking into two different phones her mobile phone and the shacks phone.

"…..yes, yes here outside the mystery shack yep, no I'm not lying…..well you what buster…" then he went back outside and to his surprised the stand and stairs was finish and the outer ring being attached long ways like a Saturn ring.

Dipper mouth was open and not noticing Mabel taking the spry can out of his hand to paint the line, luckily they started to build the stand and stairs about five feet away from Stan's land, "summer never going to be the same after this" said dipper.

The outer ring was attached to the stand dipper saw the brothers walking to the inner ring attaching the seats on. "Isabella I was in there for 10 maybe 20 minute tops and, and they are look like they are nearly finish" asked dipper to Isabella as she was making the ice tea for everyone.

"actually it was an hour but They do theses' things all the time, we travel in time twice and went into a second dimension, so we so used to different things happening" said Isabella handing both Mabel and dipper the ice tea then she walked over to the boys finishing the welding. "GUYS …want ice tea?"

Phineas and ferb stop and look over to her "sure we needed a brake" he said while he and ferb stop attaching the seats on the inner ring. They walked over and drank of the ice tea, "so it's going to be another hour till it's done, so Isabella can you get the control ready and fully function and lift it up with the crane to the middle, ferb and I are still busy with the chairs, oh and dipper Mabel?"

"Yes" they answer in sync.

"I need you to help Isabella with the crane" asked phineas.

"You do relies you are asking us two kids with no idea oh you know HOW TO WORK A CRANE" yelled dipper throwing his arms in the air.

"Actually Paul brought the one we modify for kids so it's so easy to use" said phineas walking to the inner ring with ferb continue to work. They walked to the giant sphere and the door was open inside to see the table of buttons, screen, levers, a window showing outside and emergency stop button which is simply a big red button.

"Oh hay whatcha doin?"

"Phineas ask us to help you" said Mabel looking at the control panel

"Ah, well dipper can you moved under the control panels and see if everything is connected and running and Mabel I want you to find me some electrical duct tape"

"Okay but where can fine one anyway?" she asked walking to the door and stopping there.

"Maybe the boys might know" said Isabella going under the control panel with dipper. Mabel left and walk to where be the boys was they finish the inner ring Mabel walked up to them.

"Hay err where the electric tape?" she ask, Phineas mask was over his face and can't hear a thing.

"SORRY, WHERE'S WHAT?" he yelled but ferb took his mask off and understood what Mabel said so he went to his tool box and grabbed the tape out and handed the item to her, Mabel smiled with a chuckle and a bit of her usual glee happiness phineas then understood what Mabel said earlier "OH TAPE, SORRY I COULDEN'T HERE YOU UNDER THIS THING" then she left them alone and went back to her brother and Isabella.

"So is this what you need?" asked Mabel, handing the tape to them.

"Yes it is" Isabella took the tape and started to fix the wires hanging loosely under the panel "so did ferb talk to you?"

"No"

"What?" asked dipper "I mean it what?"

"Mabel has a little crush on ferb" said Isabella continue working. Dipper knows Mabel can jump her crush of different boy to boy so he's not worried about it. "So anyway have I was wondering why aren't your parents here with you here this place is wonderful"

"well our parents said we needed to get out and we we're kinda not very social back home like our parents so in school Mabel and I just seat by ourselves playing video games and knitting sweaters" said dipper sliding out of the control panel and standing next to her.

"Well I'm done here you can get the crane and lift me in the support in the ring" Isabella pointed out to a metal bend to fit perfectly for the sphere. "Here's walky-talky's Mabel will control the crane and dipper go to the support and so you have to guide us"

"okay" Mabel ran out and wonder towards to the crane (AU: everyone knows what a crane is) and climbed in and notice the most of the buttons have labels and most of levers was replaced with simple levers, one said up and down, another left right, and another said grab and let go with an addition with steering wheel to drive that's similar to the golf cart interior "this seems simple enough" while dipper walked to the large stand walked up the stairs and click the walky-talky and said "okay I'm good Mabel places don't kill us"

"_okay dipper" _said Mabel she drove the crane closer to the sphere Isabella was in, the claw can down grabbing the sphere them Mabel drove the crane closer to dipper make a 'we're going to die' face, then she stop and said "_okay Isabella's life is in my brothers hands now"_

"_WHAT?!" _screamed Isabella

"Don't worry okay life the thing higher... (The crane lift the sphere higher) …. Okay mover her move closer (Mabel drove close as she can)…more (closer)…..more (then she drove close enough she taped the stand)…..that a good, okay move her to the left….(the sphere move to the right)….other left (then to the left till in the outer ring) …okay now gently lower her down…(Mabel move the sphere down and the sphere fit perfectly in the support)….wow Mabel did something perfectly, should I be scared?" then dipper walked sphere the door open and a metal ladder fall down and Isabella climbed down.

"Well that was a success, let's see if the boys are done" said Isabella, dipper walked beside her while they listening to Mabel cheering for herself because she's work a crane and didn't broke anything.

"Hay I got an idea that might get phineas to notice you" said dipper.

"Really what?" then dipper hold Isabella's hand and smiled "oh jealousy got yak". Phineas and ferb just finish and taking off the welding safety cloths then when phineas saw Isabella and dipper holding hands for some reason his heart ached and he felt pain inside like betrayal, lost or something and a urge to punch someone preferably dipper, phineas doesn't know what but his face look pale but somehow light blush he think the blush might be from the welding "so you guys done"

"ye-yes Mabel working the crane?" asked phineas rubbing his hand even thou they still gloved they nodded "so tell Mabel to get the ring ferb and I will connect it to the outer ring and sphere" they walked away phineas turned back seeing dipper talking in the walky-talky then he turn to ferb "ferb do you think dipper likes, and I mean like, like Isabella" he asked, Ferb mealy chuckle shaking his head no "what's so funny?"

"Phineas I doubt dipper like Isabella remember he had a crush on Wendy so like I said I doubt it, why?" asked ferb even thou he can get the reason why, to get phineas to notice Isabella, well It work.

"ya your right what am I worrying about and why, you know what don't tell me" when they reached to the stand climb up with the pulleys they install before and climb up then they saw the inner ring coming to them the ring was set up like the outer ring so it will fit, slowly it came down the dipper yelled 'STOP' and it's stop perfectly. "Okay, MABEL KEEP THE RING STEADY WHILE FERB AND I CONNETCT THE RINGS TOGETHER" he yelled then grabbed wired and plating to connect the ring.

All phineas can thing was in his mind Isabella 'what was Isabella doing? Maybe her hands was cold? No her jacket has pockets, or dipper change his mind on his love interest? No, no that's not the answer. Maybe, I don't know this place is weird, expressly that glowing top hat thing I thought I might see it again today but nothing, maybe later I might…' phineas didn't pay attention enough and he cut himself on the metal plating "AH" phineas look down at his hands and saw his fore and middle finger bleeding, he brought it to his mouth licking the blood clean "wow first time I hurt myself all summer while doing this" ferb drop his tool's down and reached in his pockets "what are you doing?" then he pulled out band aids and grabbed his brother bleeding hand.

"I always have band aids on me, just in case you, I or anyone cut themselves" said ferb while he use the band aids on his brother "next time pay attention to what you are doing? What in your mind?"

"Nothing, just nothing….but for the sake of it two things" said phineas flexing his fingers the he grabbed tools and started working again.

"The nightmare?" asked ferb working too but his voice sounded worried.

"no, not that" phineas stop again and look out to Isabella and dipper talking "its Isabella I think she might like dipper" ferb shook his head again "and remember the glow I told you" he nodded again "I was thinking about it too" then ferb finished his part of connection and stood up while the pulley hold him.

"Phineas I no idea what you should but do you want me to do the rest?" asked ferb

"No, you know what…." Phineas stop and looked at his brother "….sometime I want to build as good and as fast as you" said phineas holding wires.

"well you know what they say 'too much of a good thing is bad for you' so I'm not sure if It good for you be as good as me and beside I'm a man of action and you're the thinker you know I'm not good with ideas phineas you should know that after all those years" then ferb climbed down and walked to the other side while phineas continue working.

An hour later ferb finished first and phineas finished too, people gathered around the mystery shack grunkle Stan saw the crowed but not the gyroscope wheel "oh my money, I'll be rich in a matter of seconds" said Stan then he notice soos and Wendy walking out "what are you two doing?"

"Sorry mister pine dude but two little dudes not the twins build a freaky Ferris wheel for everyone dude" said soos holding the door open as the tourist walked out to the wheel.

"Well I'll ask them the men who build this to give me half of their earnings" said Stan rubbing his hand together

"Actually it's free dude"

"WHAT! Well at least I pay people to stand in line" said Stan pulling the money box out.

"Well you can't dude everyone is standing outside your property dude" said soos finally walking out, and Wendy too, Stan walked out too and saw two boys, phineas and ferb on the stand with I microphone.

"HELLO GRAVITY FALLS WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVERY ALL INSPIERING, MOST FASTANASING AND MOST ATTENTION-GRABBING GYROSCOPE FERRIES WHEEL" yelled phineas, Isabella was already in the sphere pushing the buttons and there's a screen of this seats of the inner ring if there's anyone inside or not.

Phineas help people inside the seats, Mabel and dipper was the first one to go in, next soos and windy, then grunkle Stan by himself, then everyone else once most of the people was inside Isabella started the wheel the wheel flip around while the seats rotated like a normal wheel. Everyone love it the sight spinning and flipping around made everyone laugh, smile, even grunkle Stan smile a little then remember if he haven't solve the property he would have made money.

-Linda and Candace-

Linda was talking on the phone to Lawrence while they have lunch, cadence felt that the boys is doing something but she's stuck with her mom and don't know where they are or what they are inventing or doing so she is annoyed and anxious, then she looked at the electronic store and saw the gyroscope wheel on the news "oh my god, MOM!MOM!MOM!"

"What? No that's cadence again…no I don't think so..." said Linda, then cadence dragged her to the news on the T.V but then it turned into a funny dog food commercial. "aww….that's so cute and so funny.." then Linda remember she was still on the phone with Lawrence "oh sorry it's just a dog food commercial…no….yes that's the one" Candace watch as her mom walked back to the table then look back at the T.V with the news lady talking about what phineas and ferb was building then she saw in the back ground where the boys and Isabella talking to two kid she doesn't know.

"You know what this is support to be a holiday, I'm not worried up but to make sure…MOM!"

-Mystery shack-

The twins, phineas, ferb and Isabella are in the control sphere watching people enjoying themselves, and happy and what Wendy said the most fun she and gravity fall have all summer, soos rode with his Granma, Wendy with her brothers, friends and dad, grunkle Stan with Mabel and dipper, and with waddles, everyone enjoyed themselves "oh Isabella you haven't gone for a ride yet haven't you?"

"Oh no I was busy here" said Isabella, the other smiled and turned making it the three was talking.

Phineas looked down at the screen an notice there's one seat left so he hold Isabella hand pulling her away from the control "come on you have to ride once" phineas took Isabella out of the sphere and on front of the ring and the door open and phineas lead her inside and seat next to her then the door closes.

Isabella couldn't believe that she is next to the love of her life, but all he asked was 'is she enjoying herself? Is she having fun?' but Isabella notice the ride gotten slower 'they must have wanted me and phineas to spend more time together' "hmm wonder why it's slowing down?"

"Maybe a few couples asked ferb to slow down the ride you for love" said Isabella, the sun started to go down and she leaned her head on phineas shoulder. Phineas face blushed then smiled.

"Your cold?" asked phineas, Isabella lied by shaking her head then phineas moved a bit to try and take off but couldn't then he wrapped his arm around her "better?" Isabella nodded.

"I think you should relax phineas, you feel tense" said Isabella

"Sorry, it's just while I was working I was thinking?"

"About what?" Isabella he sat up straight.

"Well why was dipper holding your hand?" asked phineas taking his arm away, Isabella sadden a bit 'great now he too jealous' thought Isabella.

Then the ride finished, they waited for them to climb out, when their door open by Mabel they walked out and stood next to her "Thank Mabel"

They walked next to Mabel then she saw the last person she was expecting to be at the gyroscope wheel was Pacifica northwest, "what are you doing here?" asked Mabel

"I brought a new 35 inch flat screen T.V but nobody was there to watch it be unloaded then I heard from commoners that this thing is the biggest attraction is HERE!" yelled Pacifica, "SO HOW DID YOU..."

"STOP IT" yelled phineas, the three girls stood still "what make you so special?"

"Well POINTY, my family founded this place..."

"No you they didn't" said Mabel

"MY family FOUNDED this place, I'm RICH, and i don't want those TWO show me up, how did you hire people to build this?" said Pacifica, pocking Mabel.

"they didn't hire us, my brother and i build this, it's the most greatest ride ever and THEY shared it that's how everyone here and not where you live" phineas walked down the stairs they also followed "we help because you show off everything and treat people like dirt" they reached the bottom of the stairs "so for once in your life share stuff"

"I don't need life advice from someone how head shaped like a triangle" she teased then Isabella clutched her hand and pushed the blonde girl in the mud waddles made earlier, Pacifica stood up her cloth covered in mud "NO this is designers, my pants was handmade" then she glared at Isabella, phineas and Mabel "you will regret that, you know what i will buy this ride and crush it on front of your eyes"

"It's not for sale, it's for everyone" said phineas, walking next to Isabella he turn to the sphere seeing his brother and dipper climbing out and towards them.

"Ha everyone has a price how much?" she asked. they just stood there shaking their heads Pacifica was about to rebuttal then she look up the others turn and saw the gyroscope wheel being lifted in the air "how is that happening?" phineas and ferb shrugged. The wheel been lifted into the airs and into space.

"I have no idea what is happening" said ferb. Hour passed everyone left, Pacifica mumbled saying she was embarrassed and a loss of time going to the mystery shack.

"So he have to go back to our mom and sister" said phineas, ferb nodded.

"Hay if you want you can have a sleep over here, there's on part of the forest that have a mine shaft we didn't explore it yet" said dipper "call your mom and ask her?"

"Sure, Isabella phone me please" Isabella picked the phone out of her pocket and gave it to phineas and he dialed and walked away a few feet "hi mom"

_"Ooh hi phineas how are you?"_

"Good listen we made so friends and they asked if we have a sleep over so can we"

_I don't know, i haven't met them and i don't feel good you should be with stranger i haven't meet"_

"Would it be okay if they related to the old man in the mystery shack?"

_"Really i talked to him a bit he said his niece and nephew needed more friends here?"_

"So can we?"

_"How about i come pick you guys, bring you back to the hotel so you three can pack for one and i mean it one night and i bring you guys back after dinner, sound like a plane?"_

"Sure mom"

"_Good because..." _phineas heard his mom car and saw it driving up _"I'm here now" _phineas smiled walked back to the other handing Isabella phone back.

"So that mean no?" asked dipper sadly, but phineas smiled.

"No she said yes we're just going to go back to the hotel go get our bags we'll back after dinner" said phineas, ferbs and Isabella smiled.

"Cool theirs a spare room Mabel and i found so we just get it ready" the three nodded and went in the car waving goodbye even thou they are going to be back. So the twin watched them left and they walked in, grunkle Stan was at the kitchen table counting the money he made that day.

"Grunkle Stan, Mabel and i made a few new friends and they are staying for a sleepover after dinner can you help us" asked Mabel

"Sorry I'm busy counting money, who did you make friends with, or is it just Mabel making friends?" said Stan counting the hundreds.

"No they from out of town a place called Danville" said dipper sitting on the table.

"Danville really i been there once i con this man out of a grand but he came back the other day demanding it back with a platypus i offer him 500 if he give me the thing but no"

"Why do you need a platypus?"

"to make stupid tourist think it's a mutated beaver with a duck face" said Stan then he picked his things up and about to leave" i have to go to sleep early, i have to steal some of the diner fresh pies" Stan left, so the twins left, Mabel went to the living room and grabbed the crowbar Stan uses to open imported crates, then they stood on front of the hidden room.

"Are you sure dipper? What about the body switching carpet?" said Mabel giving dipper the bar?

"we role it up, throw it outside, get blankets and covers and put it on the room" said dipper he slam the bar in the hinges and pull as hard as he could then Mabel helped the door flung open and they both fell back. "okay Mabel i role the carpet and you grab the others then help me drag it out" then dipper watch Mabel leave then he role up the carpet, Mabel came back a few minutes after and help dipper drag the carpet outside twist and turns in the house the they finally got it outside.

Both of the breathing heavily then both of their stomach growled "so want to eat now" asked Mabel rubbing her gut.

"Sure we have an hour or two till they come back so let relax and eat" they went back inside, in the fridge was leftover mac and cheese, they heat it up and ate. The cheese was old English and heated to the point it melted again and the pasta burn. A 2 hour pasted there was a knock on the door, dipper answered and there was phineas, ferb, and Isabella, holding their bags, after a small greeting they went inside.

Once inside they change into their PJ's and wondered into the living room to watch movies horror, adventure, comedy any of the genre soon they ignored the movie, they talked laughed, the boys talked while watching detective duck, and the girls was doing each other's nails and hairs, "so then Irvin is basically their stalker" said Mabel her back facing Isabella,

"Yep but I think he's just lonely and he needed friends" said Isabella doing Mabel hair. "What about you and dipper have a stalker?"

"Kinda it's a just a goat" Isabella finish her hair, she turn and Mabel started on her hair.

The boys was talking about what they done during the summer, dipper describe what, and who they saw and what they uncover, phineas draw on his sketch on what inventions they made and where they traveled, and talked about meep and other aliens, "and when we look thru our phone photos to see the chupacabra and all was in there was bits of body parts and the desert so the its gone with our invention and in the box was Buford in his goat costume and the lunch"

"Wow, phineas you found so discover something that doesn't even exists like Atlantic, the old timey bathing suit that live in the Himalayas, and you have no idea where a giant floating baby head come from" asked dipper.

"Half of the time I guess it come from a pocket dimension" said ferb eating popcorn, phineas the draw invention they might do the next day if the twins want too, dipper agree and Mabel smiled, then Stan yelled from his room.

"KIDS IT'S TIME FOR BED, NOW SLEEP!"

"Wow, your uncle seem rude" said phineas, standing up along with ferb.

"true but he something have a heart as soft as cotton" said dipper "come on I show you where we will sleep" the others follow twin to the room, the room has two couches, blankets, covers, and a bed they left in there from the last time "so how take the bed?"

"rock, paper, scissors" said Isabella lifting her hand up, the others lift hands too and start "ROCK, PAPPER, SCISSORS" phineas and ferb pull rock, and everyone else paper "well phineas and ferb lose"

"Again" said Mabel "ROCK, PAPPER, SCISSORS" Mabel and Isabella pick scissors and dipper paper "okay now it's me and Isabella"

"Okay" Mabel and Isabella play 5 time but all ties.

"It will be morning till one of them win" said dipper "you both know the bed is big enough for you two to share right" both girls stop and looked at dipper, giving them a face like 'really you could have told us earlier'

Now it's about 10:30 pm Mabel and Isabella share the bed, phineas and ferb are at the ends of the couch with each one with separate covers and dipper has one on his own. As they sleep phineas was tossing and turning inside his dreams it was the same.

-Phineas dream after the main dream-

_After the darkness phineas woke up in his old bed room, lying on his bed he open his eyes turn but phineas couldn't see ferb on his bed he sat up and look outside but his house was surrounded by trees like the ones in gravity falls. "Where am I? Ferb? Cadence? MOM? DAD? WHERE'S EVERY ONE?" phineas step out of his bed panicking he walked to the door open it and saw a large, yellow, glowing triangle with one eye, and a top hat with a cane, "wh-who you?" asked phineas._

"_**Find me out in the forest you were looking for me right? Then he I am find me**__" said the mysterious triangle, then he move through phineas, he felt cold ice cold, the triangle floated circles around him._

"_What are you?" asked phineas twirling trying to get a better look at the glow._

"_**find me boy**__, __**oh and one more thing" **__the triangle floated beside phineas "__**what do you call a panicking boy?" **__phineas shrugged staring at the entity "__**YOU"**__ then the triangle throw phineas out the window and as he was falling he saw darkness._

Phineas laying on his side his eye shot open he looked around in his sights he sat up slowly trying to make sure he didn't wake up ferb he slide out of the couch he turn back at ferb he only turned own, facing the back of the chair, Mabel and Isabella still sleeping and dipper mumbling in his sleep.

Phineas look at the time on the wall and it was 5 in the morning he doesn't know why either but he want to go out in the forest and find the triangle thing and know what it is, he knows his curiosity is one of the biggest faults on him and phineas walked to his bag and grabbed his cloths and put them on and grabbed his jacket from the couch, he slowly walked pasted room by room till he got to the front door.

phineas walk in the forest his hand in this pockets, and his hood over his head, in the day the forest look lovely and not so scary movie vibe out of it, the tree's gloom over like its covering any moon light in the forest, the path feels like he's walking dead row without the reaper beside him. Phineas keep walking till he saw the same glow in the distant in the corner of his eye, he turn and saw off the path was the glow.

Phineas walk off the path and follow it but the glow is actually leading him somewhere, over logs, fallen trees, weeds, and vine drop over phineas he pushed them off himself then trip on a root. over the root has a steep ledge over it and phineas fell down and landed face front into the dirt and grass dew, phineas pick himself to his knees , he dusted the dust off and wipe the dew of his face "great"

Phineas then stood up and heard a little laugh in the distance he frown he hates it when people laugh at him. "you know what I'm going back" phineas stood up turning to the ledge but it was higher than he thought, he tried climbing it but the dirt is lose so he slide back down "great i have to find another way back"

phineas started walking along the ledge till it is lower, then he saw the glow again "okay, two choses go back and explain why I'm here or follow the glow" phineas ponder and chose go back he climb the ledge and saw the trees so dense he couldn't past through them "okay the glow then find a way back" phineas drop down and land and walked to the glow.

phineas the found the glowing triangle in a clearing trees circle around it, his back facing phineas, the redhead slowly slide his feet toward the glow "err hi I'm phie-"

"**Phineas i know" **said the glow turned to see like phineas first saw him in his dream, yellow top hat and cane phineas is in aw seeing the thing in his dream in the real world "**my name is bill cipher"**


	6. 5

ch5: the deal (AU: thank you for the wait, tired and here's another short chapter, I also felt this need to be short and it was 5 in the morning when I finish them)

"**Phineas i know" **said bill "**my name is bill cipher"**

**"**Hi bill so what do you want from me?"

"**No what do YOU want from ME, i give people what they most desire"**

"Really, so why don't you come to me and my brother"

"**Not very socials i try talk to people in their dreams but people get **_**hijfvyhgds"**_

"What?" phineas was pretty sure it's not even any language he know exist?

"**Sorry langrage not my specialty, i give people nightmare"**

**"**Wait it was you who gave me the nightmare i have a breakdown last night because of you" said phineas he turn and was about to leave but a vine curled around his leg "wha-"

"**look sorry i don't have control over it, only outsiders get them so i know what you want" **bill floated down to phineas level and dried up the vine "**you want to be a great builder as your brother"**

Phineas look at bill he know the only person how knows that was Isabella and ferb but no one else "how did you -"

**"Know, two words 'i eardrop' so want it" **bill held his hand out with blue fire on it.

"You eardrop on my conversation" yelled phineas step back, bill fiery hand diapered "sorry what make you think i want the deal no deal" walked away then bill appeared on front of him.

"**Hear me out kid" **phineas nodded **"your girlfriend-"**

"I don't have a girlfriend Isabella is just a friend platonic friend"

**"okay but i heard you and your brother talk-" **then bills body show a recording of the conversation they have on his body "_well you know what they say 'too much of a good thing is bad for you' so I'm not sure if It good for you to be as good as me, _**see i think he meant he want to be better then you, do you ever think he might like it that he's better then you" **phineas shook his head.

"No ferb wouldn't do that" said phineas, he walk to a tree and leaning on it.

**"okay i heard, but you said you do not want to be like him at the 'moment' from the girls but when you get home, you two will be building, inventing then after a few years your brother will leave to live his own life, you know date, get married, have kids and he won't have time for you" **said bill laying in air, phineas face was concerned he look on the floor and rub his hands "**he will leave you all alone and ignore everything you want, so want it" **bill held his hand out in fire again.

"No my brother wouldn't do that, he would never leave me alone, why are you doing this? And beside I'm not alone your here"

Bill is now annoyed he want the deal the happen he drop his hand again then his has an idea and said "**your alone now-" **then bill disappeared along with his glow lighting the way phineas jerked around to find bill the darkness twist the trees like it want to kill him **"SEE your alone, do you want to be alone?"**

**"**NO!" phineas eyes brim with tears "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE"

"**Monophobia a fear of being alone, so why didn't you bring your brother i could've give him a deal too, you know what i don't think this 'ferb' guys is your brother" **bill reappeared behind phineas, the glow alerted him phineas turn to face bill. "**He doesn't have any characteristic you have, traits, or biological similaritis he might be adoptive, half or step brother so which one?"**

Phineas looked around and said "step brother my mom married his dad"

**"So why didn't bring your 'step' brother here?" **bill quoted the word 'step' with his fingers.

Phineas look back at bill "I didn't want him to change my mind, he really persuasive"

"**for a boy who doesn't talk much, so i have a new deal you can have a your brother's building skills and you will never be alone even when you're in a small box with very little space" **phineas look up as he floated a little higher "**so what do say kid..." **bill let out his hand with blue fire to phineas "**do we have a deal?"**

Phineas lift his shoulder trying to hide he lift his hand and said "I'm not sur-"

"**TOO LATE DINNER BELL!" **bill grabbed phineas his eye turn red and phineas eyes close his eyes as they tear up, he screamed in pain feeling his body going to be on fire, then he felt something being pulled like his arm was about to the rip out, then he throw he heard a sinister laugh then he open his eyes she was a few feet off the ground, he look at himself to see he is see though and to see his body on front of him.

"**He he...ha...haha... HAHAHAHAH!" **phineas body was on its knees and it pulled the hood back it turn to look at phineas floating his eye's was not blue or round anymore but a black rectangle.

"WH-what did you to me bill" said phineas he continue looking at himself and also wonder what bill did.

phineas body walked toward phineas and smiled his smile look different instead of the happy

smile it was a sinister smile "**all i did was take over your body and like our deal the body can build as fast as your brother and it never alone, because it has ME" **bill laughed again "**it's been a long time since i took over a body i don't like the hair coulor I'll change it soon and the outfit BOY what are you no fashion sense" **bill the use phineas body to punch a tree phineas clinch and try to float to his body "**WOW OUCH PAIN, I LOVE IT"**

**"**don't you dare hurt my body" snared phineas, bill turn and smile he lift the hand to phineas and the red head saw body hand was bleeding, have splinters, and scraped skin.

"**I like your body not sure if you want it back"**

"Okay, okay deal off give me my body back" bill just laughed again sinister again.

"**Boy once a deal is made you can't brake em" **bill then walked away toward the path phineas was before.

"What! You're going to leave me you know I'm going to tell everyone what you are and what you did to me" bill turn back to phineas smiling.

"**You're a floating ghost I'm the only one that can see you so, NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBDY WILL EVER SEE YOU..." **then bill continue walking "**get used to be all ALONE"**


	7. 6

Ch6: HE'S BACK

phineas watched as bill walked his body out of the place they were in and out in the forest unsure if bill not going to wreck his body "great I'm a specter in the middle of the forest and no idea to get out of here, it feels like the anti grav-" phineas stop mid-sentence and face palm himself "I can fly now i just fly up and fin the mystery shack and somehow talk to the others about bill".

Phineas try to fly up after a few minutes he finally did it he look around then he found the shack.

"okay fly to the shack" phineas was slow at first but he remember how he and ferb fly with the anti-gravity machine, phineas look around he can see most of gravity fall the forest and he wish he could stay like this forever but he need his body back or he will be their forever about half way their he look down to see bill walking over logs and stomping flowers.

'Good he didn't notice me' phineas slowly float over bill doing whatever that not conflicting pain on himself.

Phineas finally got too the mystery shack the first thing he notice was Isabella outside calling phineas name by the edge of the forest. He floated down he feel so sorry Isabella stop drop her hand to her side, the red head tried to hold but his hand faze thro then he saw ferb dipper and Mabel sitting on the porch phineas floated toward them.

"okay we look all over the house, the shop and everywhere dose your brother often wonder off?" asked dipper, ferb shook his head, they woke up to see phineas not in the couch with ferb, ferb thought phineas was talking to their mom but Stan was on the phone talking to the owner of the diner about the pies then left.

So they get dress and wonder around the house, store and little bit of the forest but no sign of him. "Is there any place phineas could be? He has to be someplace?" asked ferb, phineas floated there in disbelief bill was right he can talk and see them but no replied.

"No I can't think of anyplace ferb" phineas was about to try and grab their attention till he saw bill in his body walk toward Isabella.

-Isabella-

Isabella turn to the other talking among themselves, she was about to go back till he heard whistle Isabella turned and bill in phineas body slide to her and he wrapped his arm around her and said "**hiya toots! Where have you been all my afterlife?" **bill put a seductive smile to Isabella, her heart pumped harder and she ignored the way bill said toots to her and everything and just thought 'OH MY GOD HE FLIRTING WITH ME'

Ferb turn to see phineas here but flirting with Isabella 'what?' walked over till he saw phineas closer his eyes are rectangler and no coulor their too, ferb grabbed Isabella arm and pulled her away "FERB!?" yelled Isabella.

"It's not phineas, Isabella..." Isabella look back at phineas and he clicked his tongue and snap his fingers at her.

Isabella heart just broke up "of course it's not…." Dipper and Mabel walk up to them and talk to phineas. Bill saw the twins and frowned.

"What's wrong phineas is here?" said dipper pointing at bill in phineas body "right?"

"That's not phineas how are you?" Ferb demanded, bill laughed sinister again wiping a tear of his eye.

"**It been a while… pine tree, shooting star**" dipper and Mabel's eyes widen "**BILL'S BACK BABY**" bill then laughed a bit **"and I'm loving this new body, seriously it's like this kid was MADE for me, GET IT" **then bill started waving his hand over his head "**CUZ HIS HEAD'S A TRIANGLE" **bill drop his arms slumming back laughing again "t**his is HALARIOUS"** then he pushed Isabella and ferb put of the way.

"WHO IS THAT? WHERE'S PHINEAS?" yelled Isabella standing her ground grabbing dipper vest.

"if that bill then phineas is somewhere but still even thou bill can't use his power he can still Couse trouble, Mabel go grab the rope so we could tie him up and your crafting kit, Isabella…" the twins ran toward the house with the others following and phineas floating near.

"Yes"

"Can you tie a really compacted and tight knot?"

"Yes I can" once inside Mabel ran upstairs to get the rope and kit "and what's with the crafting kit for?"

"Tie up bill first then i tell you know as soon as we grab him" then there was a loud clash the three run to the kitchen and saw bill sticking forks in phineas body, Isabella cover her mouth and froze

"**this never get old" **bill stab his arm with a fork again, dipper run up behind bill using one arm around bill and the other to grab the hand with the fork in bills hand pulling it away from the arm.

"Give me the forks bill" dipper try pulling away.

"**NO! I like pain" **then ferb run up and pulled the forks out an knocking out the one in bill's hand then grab the jacket and flung him to the ground landing on his stomach "**what the-" **then ferb sat on him, bill tried to push him off but couldn't. "**GET OFF ME, I'm a being of pure energy that can't be contained"**

Ferb brace his hands and legs on the floor holding bill down, "wow I can't believe that worked" said dipper putting his hands on his hips as ferb give the thumbs up.

"Lucky phineas is weaker then ferb "said Isabella, phineas float on front of her frowning then it's turned into a smiled they got bill.

"Ha see what happen when you mess with Flynn-fletcher brothers" mocked phineas. bill sneered at him but to Isabella bill is sneering at her, then Mabel came back with rope Isabella grabbed it, ferb and dipper grab bill pulling his arms behind him as Isabella tie up bill.

Phineas watch as he could do nothing just floating in the air rubbing his hand hoping bill doesn't escape, after a minute or two bill is tied up and dragged to the living room and lifted to the arm chair Mabel was out of the room and she is in the hall with the crafting kit making something Isabella and ferb doesn't know but dipper know.

"What happen to phineas and Where's is he?" demanded ferb, bill just snickered ferbs hate to be violent he want to punch bill but the thing is using phineas body like a shield he mustn't hurt him.

"**Don't know don't care" **bill snickered again, ferb patience is running out he grabbed his brother jacket and pulled him face to face his till phineas nose poke his.

"Where is he?" he demanded again, but bill stayed smiling.

"**WHO CARES, he might be panicking in the forest, trying to get your attention or loathing in self-pity because of the deal" **ferb let go of him and move back confused.

"What deal?" ferb turn to dipper in more confusion

"Bill make deals so he can take over your body" said dipper.

"**That remind me how the forks marks I made on you, still hurt?" **dipper rubbed his arm where bill stab the forks when he was in dipper.

"What deal did phineas do?" asked Isabella, phineas shook his head.

"Bill don't tell them, please" pleaded phineas he floated through his friends and on front of bill.

"**Sorry pal I can do what it wa-" **bill forgot he was on fount of phineas friends, the read head smiled the others was confused "**oh I forgot you all are here i was talking to a stupid mind, you here green head you should see him, BEGGING me to give him his body back pleading as well and not to tell you all about the deal back in the forest, on his knees BEGGING like a dog" **lied bill,phineas turned to see his brother he look anger **"but you know what I'm being happy so I tell you"**

"Don't" everyone look at ferb. "Phineas doesn't want us to know"

bill face became blank cocking his eye brow "**Well I'm going to tell you anyway the deal he want-" **before bill get to talk ferb grabbed duct tape he cut a strip and place it over his mouth.

"I sick of hearing you talk" bill struggles, Isabella grab ferb arm dragging him out of the room with the others, "so now what? How do we save phineas?" Mabel drop her needle and treads and grab his jacket shaking him.

"Ferb shut up" said Mabel, then she let go of him "sorry" then she sat back down sewing again

"don't worry " said dipper "I bet you two are curious on how bill is, right" they nodded they nodded "okay bill is a one eye pyramid he's short tempered and one big jerk one time li'l Gideon summons here to get our grunkle Stan deed to the mystery shack so we went into my grunkle Stan dreamscape and defeated him then the last time we saw him I...i also made a deal with him and for a day he took over my body but I also poshest a sock puppet that look like me so…" he pointed to Mabel and she lift the doll up Isabella knelt down to look at it, it look like phineas orange wool hair, blue shirt buttons, stitched smile, orange and white shirt and blue short but not fully stitched up his left arm not yet finish,

Dipper turn to ferb his face has a sad face and phineas facing his brother then look at the doll of himself, "don't worry pal, Mabel is a pro at this, hopefully phineas is staying close, that way he can enter the doll when its finish" said dipper.

Phineas flow to see bill try and stick another deal when he went in he saw bill standing up the ropes untied around his feet "h-how? Isabella is the master at it" bill then rip the tape slow and painful then smiled he waved at phineas "GUYS, ISABELLA, FER-"

the bill picked up an object phineas couldn't describe then he throw it to the window, the clash alerted the others bill the climb the window not caring for the cuts on his hands, the other saw him climbing, ferb was the first to react he run up the him grabbing his jacket bill turned and said **"get of me you British dog"**

Bill lift his leg and kicked ferb in the face.

Ferb fall back landing on this side ferb wipe his face and so little blood was on his hand ferb turned, bill is outside now he turn and said "**next time use a knot I don't know how to untie and glass cuts feel great" **then he ran off towards town.

Phineas look down and float down through the floor to see if ferb is okay, his nose was bleeding a little Mabel helped him up "Mabel finish the doll I know phineas is here" said ferb.

Phineas smiled the disappeared he's going to explain what deal he done. He knows ferb is and understanding person but phineas was being selfish during the deal but now he's not so sure.

Ferb sat across form Mabel he notice his nose stop bleeding, dipper and Isabella cleaned the glass as Mabel finishing the doll, phineas want to help, he want to find bill and steal his body back, then he heard a sob. Phineas look around and saw Isabella crying he floated to her trying to hug her but only faze thou her "I'm so sorry Isabella" phineas feel he should apologize a as much as he could.

"DONE" yelled Mabel lifting up the finished doll.


End file.
